Los Tres Grandes
by M-AR97A
Summary: Ya fue turno de Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado y Tamaki Amajiki de asesorar a la clase 1-A. Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, es el turno de los actuales Tres Grandes: Deku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo y Shoto Todoroki. Los mas poderosos de la academia.


Los tres grandes.

-Será mejor que alguien con experiencia de primera mano les explique en que consiste sus prácticas/residencia.- informo el profesor Aizawa con aburrimiento.

Y sin prestar mucha atención, dirigió la mirada a la puerta.

-Ya pueden pasar.- comento el maestro listo para dormir en su típica bolsa.

Los actuales alumnos de la clase 1-A abrieron sus ojos al ver como por la gran puerta entraban tres leyendas de la escuela.

Reconocidos héroes.

Héroes entre héroes, tres grandes promesas que amenazaban el reinado de Mirio Togata como héroe numero uno.

Los tres grandes de la academia U.A

El primero en entrar era nada mas y nada menos que el silencioso y reservado Todoroki.

Inmediatamente mas de una jovencita suspiro al ver la mirada serena y desinteresada del ocupante del tercer puesto de la academia. Alto, musculoso, con una mirada llena de misterio. También hay que resaltar que de los tres, era el mas alto.

Un chillido se hizo sonar en el salón al mismo tiempo que Todoroki ajustaba su coleta que sujetaba todo su cabello, con el tiempo decidió optar por otro peinado que no dificultara su vista.

El segundo en entrar era un manojo de ira incontrolable, que además ocupaba un puesto alto entre los héroes que parecen villanos.

Este manojo de músculos e ira no era nada más y nada menos que el segundo mas fuerte de la academia y causante de pesadillas entre los de nuevo ingreso.

Las miradas de pánico no se hicieron esperar al presenciar la dura mirada y con una toque de superioridad del segundo mas fuerte de la academia, Katsuki Bakugo.

Bakugo estaba igual que hace unos años en lo que se refiere al estilo, tal vez la única diferencia notable era su musculatura y su aumento de estatura, aunque esta no llegaba a superar la de sus compañeros.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante.

Se encontraba el prospecto a remplazo de Mirio Togata. El mismísimo heredero del One for all.

Mas de una alzo la ceja al ver como al héroe número uno de la academia entraba por la puerta. Ya que este no se parecía en nada a sus compañeros.

Es cierto que este era el segundo más alto y también se podía notar que era musculoso, pero su mirada y el aura que expedía no eran para nada intimidatorias, ni causaban respeto. Ese tipo no se parecía en nada a los rumores que circulaban en la academia. Aunque debía ser él, ya que había muy pocos en la academia que tuvieran el cabello verde y corto, como ahora lo portaba para evitar que este fuera un estorbo.

Su mirada amable con una gran sonrisa, desentonaba completamente con la mirada fiera y dura de sus compañeros. Casi irradiaba luz.

Ese era Midoriya "Deku" Izuku. El héroe número uno de la academia.

Esos eran los tres grandes de la Academia U.A

Los tres grandes se posicionaron en frente de los alumnos con un caminar tranquilo, confiado y hasta un tanto petulante, al menos Bakugo y Todoroki.

Sus alturas ya eran considerables, sus cuerpo se habían definido por los combates y los ejercicios. Ahora la experiencia era notable en sus miradas.

Más de una jovencita suspiro al ver a sus Sempais.

Por otro lado los varones observaron impactados a los grandes de la academia.

Deku sonrió ampliamente antes de observar a los de menor grado con una mirada cargada de fuerza.

El salón entero pareció que vibro producto de la potente mirada de Deku, incluso hubo algunos que casi mojaban sus pantalones producto del impacto y la fuerza que ejercía el mejor de la academia.

La fuerza era descomunal…

Hasta…

-¿He…? Hola- saludo Deku con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ho… hol.. hola, Noso…- apenas era capaz de articular palabras por los nervios de tener tantas miradas de admiración sobre su persona.

Estaba más nervioso Deku, que los mismos de primer año.

Es cierto que Deku había dejado sus miedos e inseguridades, pero también hay que admitir que hablar en público a un grupo de niños que no conoces y aparte te admiran, asustaría a cualquiera.

La leyenda, el gran héroe, ese que entrenaba con el mismísimo Lemillio, tartamudeaba de los nervios.

También su suerte no fue la mejor en el momento que supo que tenia que dar esa platica, ya que Todoroki propuso un juego para decidir quien hablaba primero y él fue el perdedor.

-Como saben, nosotros venimos a enseñarles lo importante y fundamental de una práctica o residencia- intento explicar lo mejor que pudo, incluso la noche anterior ensayo frente a un espejo.- Como sabrán un héroe…- se concentró, al fin fue capa de liberarse y ser el Deku de siempre.

Al menos hasta que un estudiante de cabello castaño levanto la mano.

-¡Si! El de atrás.- comento Deku buscando ver mejor al que levanto la mano, ya que este se encontraba en los últimos asientos.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto amable.

-¿En que consistie…?- intento preguntar.

-¿Eres P. Parker? ¿El estudiante de América? ¡Ese que fue recomendado!- exclamo emocionado Deku sacando una libreta de quien sabe dónde.

Cuando menos sintió el joven de primer año, ya tenía la atención del mejor de la academia.

-¿Tienes poderes de araña cierto? ¿Es cierto que puedes escalar paredes solo con tu habilidad? ¿No tienes efectos secundarios? ¿Cuánta fuerza y distancia alcanza tu telaraña?- continuo apuntando Deku. Al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Mirio, Hado y All Might le paso factura.- ¡Eres increíble!- exclamo asombrado.

Las pervertidas suspiraron al ver la cara de inocencia y amabilidad del mejor de la academia. Era como eso niños tiernos e inocentes del shojo de las siete.

Por otro lado, con el resto de la clase. Muchos de primer año casi se cayeron de su asiento al más puro estilo del anime shonen de las cuatro.

¿Ese era el estudiante que venció a Yakuzas y al líder de la asociación de villanos?

Los impactados ojos de los estudiantes de primer año viajaron hacia el ocupante del tercer puesto.

Pero este parecía no querer estar ahí.

Todoroki solo observaba a la nada sin prestar la mínima atención a los estudiantes, recordaba un poco a la pose que tomo aquella vez cuando compitieron para ver quien tenía mejor cuarto hace ya dos años, se supone que debía darles una explicación de lo que consistía las residencias/practicas. Pero este a pesar de ser mas sociable gracias a su amigo Deku, todavía no era el más apto para expresar algo y mucho menos dar una plática.

Pero por otro lado… esa mirada tranquila y misteriosa hizo que mas de una de las estudiantes (y uno que otro varón) suspirara como colegialas de algún shojo barato.

-Debimos traer a Momo o Iida.- fue lo único que comento Todoroki a sus compañeros, apartando un mechón de su cabello que se había desprendido de su coleta y había caído a su rostro.

Ese simple acto hizo que la otra mitad de jovencitas (y uno que otro hombre) se desmayaran como colegias del Shojo de las cinco.

Definitivamente era mejor Iida o Momo.

Dos menos, faltaba uno.

Ahora era turno de Bakugo. La ira personificaba, es que no podía estar ni diez segundo con niños que los hacia llorar, ese que juro "matar" al que se atrevió a rebatarle el primer puesto de la academia.

El segundo mas fuerte de la academia camino al estrado del profesor con gran tranquilidad y calma. ¿Tal vez los años le hicieron madurar?

Casi parecía un profesional.

Cuando Bakugo llego a pequeño estrado del profesor… se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para hablar. Parecía que iba a dar un emotivo y revelador discurso.

-¡¡LOS MATARE MALDITOS BUENOS PARA NADA!!- grito mientras chocaba sus puños creando una pequeña explosión.

Y todos quedaron en planco, al menos los alumnos, el profesor Aizawa solo pudo suspirar, Todoroki le resto importancia y Deku solo sonrió con pena ajena.

Los alumnos se quedaron otra vez en blanco y muertos de miedo.

¿Estos eran los tres grandes?

Un piro maniático con tendencias homicidas.

Un "moja bragas" con aire de chico malo que todas deseaban.

Y un… tímido y a la vez sonriente sujeto que casi irradiaba luz.

¿Estos eran los tres grandes? ¿No había nada mejor?

El profesor Aiwats solo pudo suspirar al ver a sus tres estudiantes fracasar en una tarea tan sencilla.

-0-

Hora del almuerzo.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Maldito!- exclamo Bakugo mientras comía de manera ruda y señalando a Deku.

El mejor de la academia no pudo hacer más que sentirse culpable, aunque no tenía la culpa, solo parte de ella.

Los tres como amigos se tuvieron que sentar juntos en el almuerzo, no por ser los mejores amigos o porque amaran la compañía de los otros, solo Deku, sino porque sus otros compañeros estaban platicando alegremente con los alumnos que les toco asesorar.

Al parecer los otros lo hicieron tan bien que los alumnos los invitaron a sus mesas para que les siguieran dando platicas motivacionales.

Se podía ver a Momo, Uraraka, Tsuya y al resto de las chicas riendo y dando consejos a las niñas de primero de las diferentes secciones. Al parecer estas casi fueron tomadas como Diosas por los de primero.

El conserje tuvo que pasar varias veces ya que la baba que liberaban los de primer año al ver a semejantes Diosas era demasiada. Mineta se había resbalado dos veces.

Por otro lado se podía ver Kirishima y varios de los antiguos miembros de la clase 1-A contar anécdotas de batallas y uno que otro consejo.

También respondieron preguntas comunes, como: -Que tanta suerte has tenido con las chicas.- -Cual ha sido el villano mas poderoso que has derrotado.-

Todos riendo y observando a sus sempais con admiración.

Dejándolos a los Tres Grandes solos y desechados. Repudiados, como si tuvieran lepra

Y se preguntaran ¿Dónde esta su grupo?

Estos se habían quedado en su salón… temiendo toparse con los Tres Grandes en el casino. Al menos los que no se desmayaron.

-¿Deberíamos pedirle consejos al resto?- sugirió Todoroki observando a sus compañeros.

Aunque Todoroki no lo admitiera se sentía humillado al ver que todos pudieron hacer bien su trabajo, ha excepción de Mineta, que fue casi expulsado por acoso sexual. Debió aceptar los consejos de su novia cuando esta se lo propuso.

Deku dejo de escuchar la agresiva respuesta de Bakugo y se concentró en revisar las notas que tomo de la clase. Prácticamente había entrevistado a toda la clase. Acción que solo causa mas nervios en los alumnos.

-¿Qué haría All Might ahora?- empezó a murmurar el peli verde. Tentado a llamarle a su mentor o su sempai Mirio.

Mientras tanto Bakugo y Todoroki continuaban con su duelo de miradas… con sus particularidades activadas.

Al parecer Bakugo respondió a la sugerencia de Todoroki con unas delicadas palabras que incluían las palabras: madre, zorra creadora y otros verbos y adjetivos nada bonitos para las femeninas mas importantes para Todoroki.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo el mejor de la academia de golpe, poniéndose de pie.

Deku tuvo que parpadear para percatarse de las miradas de terror del resto de los estudiantes de grados menores, lo de su mismo grado ya estaban acostumbrados.

Esta de mas decir que todo estaba tenso, gracias a la tención causada por el duelo de miradas de los otros miembros de los Tres grandes.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto al sentir la tensión y temor en los de más.

Era un milagro que no hubieran llamado aun, a uno de los maestros.

Bakugo y Todoroki detuvieron su duelo de miradas y observaron serios y casi molestos a Deku. Uno por costumbre y otro porque hace unos segundos quería matar al que hozo llamar zorra a su novia. También es cierto que no era una santa gracias a él y sus "noches de estudio".

-¡Habla ya maldito!- gruño Bakugo exasperado, no quería que unos niños anduvieran divulgando que no era capa de explicar.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?- pregunto el siempre calmado Todoroki.

-¿Recuerdan hace dos años?- comento Deku con seguridad.

Momo y Uraraka no pudieron evitar observar a su compañero con tendencia a explotar todo y a sus respectivos novios, intentando ver que era lo que conversaban, pero al no poder oír nada se dieron por vencidas, rogando que no hicieron otra estupidez. Como la vez que se emborracharon y terminaron peleando con elefantes rosas que tocaban tambores y les gustaba el rock and roll, aunque esa ve fue culpa de Mineta y el chico electricidad.

Los tres caminaron al salón sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer para dar a conocer el punto de las practicas.

Pero por otro lado.

Todos y cuando digo todos, y es que todos, suspiraron al ver como el mejor de la academia detenía y se llevaba al resto de los Tres Grandes. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasaría si esos tres se enfrentaban entre sí?

Los anteriores miembros de la clase A solo pudieron suspirar rogando que nadie saliera lastimado.

Si algo tenía esos tres… era su falta de medirse.

-0-

Segundo periodo

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los alumnos de primero al escuchar la sugerencia del que intuyeron era el líder de los tres grandes.

Deku sonrió con confianza esta vez.

-Lucharon con uno de nosotros.- comento sonriente y tranquilo el nombrado Deku.- ¿Es posible profesor?-

-Ya que.- le restó importancia el profesor.

Los alumnos volvieron a gritar al escuchar la afirmación del maestro.

Unos de temor al observar como Bakugo los observaba como si quisiera matarlos y otros (principalmente las chicas) por el temor de luchar con su "futuro marido/amante".

Pero lo verdaderamente atemorizante eran los rumores que circulaban por ahí sobre el poder de esos tres.

Muchos se auto convencieron que podían con ellos… al final de todo, los tres grandes solo eran alumnos de último año.

¿No podía haber tanta diferencia de poder?

Después de todo, eran mas de veinte alumnos contra solo uno de los tres grandes.

-Y bien…- comenzó Deku.- ¿Contra quién desean luchar?

-0-

Gimnasio.

Todos se estiran mientras esperaban a su retador.

Deku Midoriya.

El grupo tuvo la oportunidad de escoger a quien enfrentar de los tres grandes.

a) Un icono Sexual.

b) Un futuro homicida

O

c) Uno con cara de no romper un plato.

¿Creo que es más que obvio a quien escogieron?

Todoroki solo observaba tranquilo, mientras que Bakugo lanzaba pequeñas explosiones producto de la ira al no ser escogido.

Deku por su parte se encontraba frente a los de primero, en posición relajaba con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza.

La idea vino de lo que su sempai Mirio había hecho dos años atrás.

Lo cierto es que el peli verde de cortos cabellos no podía esperar a contarle a All Might y a Mirio.

-Están listo.- Exclamo Deku en posición de combate.

Muchos dudaron al ver la musculatura marcada de su oponente, a pesar de la camiseta que portaba Deku, era posible ver las cicatrices y músculos de sus hombros y brazos.

Ahora Deku no parecía tan inocente e inofensivo.

-¡LISTOS!- exclamo el mejor de la academia.

Y fue así cuando el profesor dio la orden de empezar.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta los estudiantes de primero… Deku, había desaparecido de su vista.

-Primero los de largo alcance.- escucharon una voz amable.

Casi de inmediato los estudiantes que peleaban a largo alcance fueron golpeados brutalmente en el estómago.

Todoroki y Bakugo no pudieron evitar bufar y rodar los ojos al ver que Deku inconscientemente se estaba luciendo.

-¡YO YA HUBIERA ACABADO CON ELLOS INÚTIL!- exclamo un irritado Bakugo.

Por el lado de los estudiantes, estos simplemente no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer?- exclamo uno impactado.

-¿Se teletransporta?- articulo uno nervioso.

-¿Es invencible?- comento otro.

Todoroki observo aburrido a los novatos, que estos no se dieran cuenta que Deku simplemente se movía extremadamente rápido, era una vergüenza, al menos para él.

-Ya deja de jugar.- pidió Todoroki con voz impaciente.

Deku por su parte solo se mantuvo tranquilo sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Ahora toca los que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo.- exclamo el futuro héroe.

Los alumnos se prepararon para recibir el ataque de su sempai, pero toda defensa fue inútil contra los contraataques/contragolpes del mejor de la academia y "líder" de los tres grandes.

Las clases de karate, kick boxing, kung fu y boxeo ayudaron a Deku a perfeccionar su defensa y ataque.

Ahora ya no solo dependía de su particularidad, y ahora sus ataques tenían forma, no como antes, que solo lanzaba patadas y puñetazos alhazar, ahora su cuerpo era maquina de la justicia.

Todo logrado con esfuerzo.

Puro y duro esfuerzo.

Deku había vencido a toda la clase en tres minutos.

-0-

Esa misma noche en un pequeño club a unos kilómetros de la academia.

-¿Cómo creen que les fue a Deku-kun y a los muchachos?- pregunto Uraraka dejando de sorber de su malteada de fresa.

Cada viernes los amigos y compañeros se reunían en ese pequeña club para convivir un poco, después de todo, solo faltaban unos meses para que todos tomaran diferentes caminos.

Kirishima tomo su mentón en forma pensativa, conocía muy bien a su amigo como para saber que hizo alguna idiotez o que al menos amenazo a mas de alguno de muerte.

-Con esos tres nunca se sabe.- respondió tranquilo el pelirrojo con habilidad de endurecerse.

El resto asintió esperando a que estos llegaran, si es que llegaban.

Y como si hubieran sido invocados, los tres grandes ingresaron por la puerta del establecimiento.

-¿Por qué tardaron?- pregunto Momo al ver a su compañero Mitad frio y mitad calor.- ¿Y porque no tienes camisa?- cuestiono curiosa

Efectivamente… Todoroki venia con su torso desnudo y Deku solo con su camiseta interior que dejaba ver sus hombros. Bakugo por su parte se veía mas irritado de lo normal.

-Una larga historia.- respondió Todoroki mientras aceptaba una camisa que amablemente había creado su novia.

Dejaremos la pregunta de como es que Momo conocía la talla de Todoroki a su criterio.

Y sin decir mas… Todoroki camino hacia la barra del lugar para pedir algo fuerte, como sus otros dos compañeros.

Los tres estaban cansados mentalmente y algo molestos.

Sus compañeros nunca sabrían de su falta de capacidad para enseñar.

En el gimnasio, después de una humillante batalla, Deku había vencido a toda la clase A en tres minutos.

Después de tal muestra de poder, los tres les explicaron a duras penas que todo se trataba de entrenar, practicar y obtener experiencia. Esto les haría pensar mas rápido y poder ser mejores héroes.

Es verdad que esa tarde obtuvieron admiración de la clase.

Pero Bakugo obtuvo tres demandas por amenaza y dos órdenes de restricción.

Todoroki fue robado, cuando se disponía a cambiarse encontró a las niñitas de la clase hurgando en su casillero y sin saber como, también perdió su camisa, calzado y calcetines de deporte, además de toda su ropa de diario. Por suerte logro quedarse con sus pantalones de deporte.

Deku solo aprendió a que debía controlarse un poco mas y tener un poco mas de carisma. También llamo a su mentor y a su sempai. Aunque también robaron su casillero.

Ambos lo felicitaron, pero Eri lo regaño diciéndole que debía tener mas cuidado, ya que pudo dañar a los de primero.

Cosa que paso, dos estudiantes terminaron con costillas rotas y tuvo que conseguir autógrafos y demás cosas de sus mentores para que los padres no levantaran cargos.

Mirio y el tendrían que ir a dos fiestas infantiles el mes que viene. Al héroe numero uno de lo importo, ya que le encantaba el pastel y los niños.

Y esos mis amigos… son los TRES GRANDES.

Al menos no terminaron desnudos.

Al menos no por completo.

Fin.

-000000-

Fic hecho en una hora y media, al menos la escritura… es una record. Editarlo me llevo mucho mas.

También se lo que le pasa a Mirio en el manga, pero también espero que se recupere de alguna forma, todo puede pasar, al final de cuentas en un shonen.

No se ni de que forma salió esto, estaba editando un fic y sin darme cuenta se me vino este pequeño One-shot.

Espero que les guste y que no haya quedado tan raro.

Dejad un comentario si os ha gustado.

También es mas que obvio que Mirio es mi personaje favorito.

Hasta luego.


End file.
